


Did You Miss Me?

by AWitchWrites



Series: Pet Play [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Puppy Play, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard comes home from a work trip to an overexcited Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This took me longer than it probably should have done, written for some pet play requests I got a while ago and for the free kink square on my season of kink card this year.

Frank didn't mean to be bad. He was just excited. His Master had finally gotten home after a weekend away for work and Frank had missed him a lot. Being alone for all that time with no one to play with and just desperately missing Gerard obviously had an effect on Frank and now that Gerard was home Frank couldn't help jumping up at him, hardly letting him in the door.

"I know, I missed you too puppy, but c'mon, let daddy in." Gerard had chuckled fondly at first, giving him a gentle pat on the head before putting his keys down and setting his things down, trying to step inside the house. But Frank was never good at listening, especially when he was this excited. So Frank carried on with his excited yaps, pawing at Gerard's stomach as he jumped at him again. 

 

"Frank. I mean it now, calm down. I'm here, you need to let me in to sit down." Gerard sighed, patting his head again and shaking his head a little as he tried to step further into the house. He was clearly tired from driving all the way home, and it wasn't like he didn't miss Frank, he really did but Gerard just wanted to sit down for a minute. 

 

Frank just whined then and pawed at the leg of Gerard’s pants as he stayed pressed up against his leg, clearly wanting attention but too excited to realise that he was making his master mad. The younger of the two was generally pretty innocent and playful when he was in puppyspace; he never usually broke the rules on purpose and most of his punishments came from failing to follow instructions or impatience. 

 

Gerard sighed when he realised that Frank wasn’t going to let go by himself and attempted to shake him off gently before he got too frustrated, knowing that one of them (probably Frank) would end up getting hurt if he got too angry with the situation. When that failed to work and Frank still refused to let go, only nuzzling closer to his leg, Gerard groaned in frustration, quickly losing his temper where he was already tired and fed up, yelling at the younger to get his attention. 

 

“Frank!” Gerard yelled impatiently, shaking his leg again as he looked down at Frank with a firm look, knowing that his raised voice had done the job when Frank whimpered and finally pulled away from him, shuffling back a couple feet. Even though he had finally gotten what he wanted, the anger at not being listened to in the first place was still bubbling inside him, fueled by tiredness and jet lag. “You’ll be punished for that, puppy. You know you’re supposed to listen to daddy and do as you are told when you are told.” 

 

Frank lowered his head then and nodded, some of his earlier excitement dimming a little as he realised just how over-excited he’d gotten in his rush to be close to his Master again. Feeling a little disappointed in himself, slightly ashamed at his own behaviour, Frank looked back up at Gerard with a genuinely apologetic expression, biting his lip a little. That look calmed Gerard a little, helping him to think a lot more rationally about the situation. He was tempted to just not punish Frank at all since he had been looking forward to coming home and just relaxing and playing with his puppy for a while but he was a stern dom and he wasn’t about to let his standards slip just because he was tired. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to go easy on Frank though. 

 

Sighing again, Gerard ran his fingers through his hair as he looked down at Frank. “Okay, puppy, daddy’s tired and worn out so here’s how it’s gonna go; you still need punishing but I’m too tired for spankings right now. So instead, you’re gonna get me off. You’re gonna do your very best to make it up to me and make me feel good and as part of your punishment, I’m not going to touch you at all until tomorrow, got it?” 

 

Frank whined but nodded. Being needy for attention was what had gotten him into this mess so it seemed only fair that as punishment was denied any sexual gratification. They both knew that that didn’t mean Gerard was going to ignore him completely and Frank guessed he could deal with that. 

 

“Okay then. Go wait for me in the bedroom.” Gerard told him when Frank nodded, saying nothing more before he turned to head into the kitchen to get himself something to eat and drink, knowing that he was probably going to go straight to sleep after Frank had made him come. He listened to Frank making his way into the bedroom as he got himself a glass of water and made himself some toast. Frank was going to hate the punishment that Gerard had given him but that was the whole point. 

 

Gerard sighed to himself and finished off his drink and food pretty quickly before he turned to head into the bedroom, hoping that Frank was ready and waiting for him like he’d asked. He was pleased to see Frank kneeling on the bed, naked except for his tail and collar, waiting for him; his puppy was looking down at first but looked up at him when he stepped in. Neither of them spoke as Gerard slowly stripped out of his clothes and folded them up before he set them down and made his way over to the bed. He wasn’t quite hard yet, though he knew he wouldn’t have a problem getting there even if he was tired. 

 

“Alright, get to it.” He said as he lay down on the bed next to Frank, getting comfortable and looking up at Frank who looked like he didn’t quite know where to start. After a moment though, Frank shifted to straddle his thighs, resting his hands on Gerard’s pale chest and sliding his hands up as he leant closer, hovering over him once they got close enough that their noses were touching. Frank didn’t close the gap between them yet though, just glanced at Gerard’s lips and then back up to his eyes as if asking for permission. Gerard hummed softly and nodded slightly, letting his eyes fall closed as Frank pressed their lips together, sliding his hands down to rest his hands lightly on Frank’s hips. 

 

Frank kissed him lightly for a moment before deepening the kiss. He sucked lightly on Gerard’s bottom lip; hoping to get some more of a reward, but Gerard just kept his hands resting on his hips and didn’t even increase the pressure. Frank figured he meant it when he said that he wasn’t gonna touch him tonight so he tried to focus on making him feel good as best he could. He kissed him until he had to pull away to breathe and instead kissed his way down his neck, nipping and sucking as he did. Gerard was making soft noises each time he left a little mark and Frank smiled at that, sliding a hand slowly down his chest and stomach to his cock, checking if he was hard. 

 

The elder wasn’t completely hard yet but he was getting there and Frank fondled his cock for a moment as he kissed further down his neck to his chest, humming softly against his skin. Gerard’s hands slipped from his hips then and he moved them to the bedsheets instead as he rocked his hips up into Frank’s hand a little. “Mm that’s good sugar. Keep doing that for me.” Gerard hummed softly, letting out a low moan as he got harder in Frank’s hand and Frank went from just squeezing to stroking slowly, letting his thumb stroke over the slit each time he moved his hand up. 

 

Frank let out a pleased hum as he carried on stroking him slowly, looking up at him. He could feel himself getting hard at the sight of his Master all spread out like that, completely naked his pale skin all out on display for Frank and his cock, hard and heavy in his hand. Gerard was big, even when he was soft and looked huge when he was hard like this; made Frank’s hand look tiny. It made Frank’s mouth water a little as he looked at him. Gerard’s head was tipped back against the pillows, making soft little noises, rocking up into Frank’s hand slowly. It made Frank slightly proud of himself that he could make Gerard feel good, and sure he really wished that this wasn’t a punishment so that Gerard could touch him and fuck him because that would make all this a whole lot better but at the same time Frank enjoyed making Gerard feel this way without focusing on himself. 

 

So he tried not to let himself get too into it; tried not to focus on the way his own cock was starting to throb between his legs because Frank knew that he would have to sleep like it; that he wasn’t going to be getting any relief until the morning at least. He sped up with his hand, figuring that he would try to get this over with while still making it as good as he could for Gerard. 

 

His Master moaned softly when he sped up, gripping the sheets harder with one hand and sliding the other up to tangle in Frank’s hair, pulling him down towards his cock. “Mouth, puppy, daddy wants you to use your mouth.” He breathed out, his eyes still closed and head tipped back against the pillows as he rolled his hips up a little. 

 

Frank let out a happy yap as he immediately leant down to take him into his mouth, not bothering to tease since he knew his Master was tired and not in the mood for dragging it out so he sucked hard and fast, balancing himself with his hands on Gerard’s thighs as he bobbed his head. He groaned around him at the taste, the vibrations around his cock making Gerard moan and tighten his hand in Frank’s hair as he slowly rocked his hips up into his mouth. 

 

Frank closed his eyes as he sucked him off, sucking hard and moving his head fast. He took Gerard as deep as he could, spit starting to dribble down his chin as he sucked him, but Frank didn’t care; he always kinda preferred it when it was slightly messy. He liked listening to Gerard moaning above him as he sucked him harder, rubbing his tongue against the underside of his cock and licking over his slit each time he came up, groaning at the taste. 

“So good, puppy...gonna make daddy come.” Gerard breathed, moaning softly as he opened his eyes to watch Frank for a moment, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, careful not to dislodge his puppy ears. Frank hummed around him again at that and opened his eyes to look up at him, making Gerard shudder a little, feeling himself getting even closer. The younger slid a hand up to cup his balls then, massaging them as he sucked at the head before taking him deep once more, letting his eyes flutter closed again. 

 

Gerard let out a low moan then, bucking his hips up into Frank’s mouth and gripped the sheets tighter. It didn’t take much longer for him to come then and after a moment of having Frank play with his balls as he sucked him off and Gerard came down his throat with a low moan. He panted softly as Frank sucked him through it and swallowed as much as he could, watching as Frank pulled off and wiped his mouth. 

 

“Good boy, Frankie.” Gerard hummed, feeling a lot more relaxed and sleepy after he’d come, trying to keep his eyes open for now as he looked up at Frank. “Come give daddy cuddles.” He said, shifting on the bed to make room for Frank to lay down next to him. “Don’ forget to take your tail out…” 

 

Frank whined a little, knowing it would be hard to sleep now that he’d gotten hard after blowing Gerard but he knew waiting would be worth it in the morning so he sat up to take out his tail plug and his ears just to be more comfortable. He snuggled up to Gerard when he was done, pulling the covers up over them since his Master was already half asleep; he was awake enough to pull Frank closer though and to give him a gentle kiss before he finally fell asleep, Frank following after him a while later. 

  
  


The next morning Gerard was up and awake before Frank so was able to make himself some coffee before his boyfriend woke up, drinking it as he lay in bed next to a sleeping Frank, scrolling through his phone. 

 

When Frank did wake up, Gerard had already finished his coffee and it didn’t take long for Frank to clamber onto his lap, sliding his arms over Gerard’s shoulders. The elder let out a fond chuckle and set his phone down before he reached to fix the covers around them, resting his hands on Frank’s hips and looking up at him. Smiling softly, he took in Frank’s own sleepy smile and leant up to kiss him softly. 

 

“Mm, missed you, Sir.” Frank hummed, lazily nuzzling against him as he practically draped himself over Gerard’s front. 

 

“Missed you too, Frankie.” Gerard murmured softly, letting his hands wander over Frank’s lower back lightly and letting out soft noises at the little kisses Frank left to his neck. Frank didn’t really say anything else, staying like that for a moment, keeping the kisses and touches relatively innocent before he started rocking his hips against Gerard’s lazily and mindlessly, like he didn’t even realise he was doing it. 

 

“Want you.” Was all he said, muffled by the way his face was pressed up against Gerard’s neck. Frank went from kissing his neck to leaving long and hot licks up his Master’s neck as he rocked against him, slowly at first. 

 

Gerard chuckled a little, humming as he tightened his grip on Frank’s hips to guide them, smirking a little to himself. “Were you a good pet while I was gone, Frankie?” He asked, starting to harden at the slight friction of having Frank grinding against him. His pet was already sporting a semi; probably from being left to sleep hard the night before. He felt Frank nod against his neck and slowly slid a hand down to squeeze his ass, smirking at the quiet whine Frank let out. 

 

“Please, Master? I’ve been real good and I missed you so much.” Frank whimpered softly, grinding against him slightly faster. Gerard would usually tease him, make him beg and squirm but he’d been away for a whole weekend which didn’t seem like a long time but it had felt like it; he’d missed Frank just as much as Frank had missed him. 

 

“Yeah...yeah puppy. Gonna ride me today?” Gerard hummed, sliding his free hand up to run his fingers over the edges of Frank’s collar, rolling his own his up to meet Frank’s, letting out a soft moan when their cocks rubbed against each other. He reached over to grab the lube from the nightstand when Frank nodded eagerly against his neck. “Okay baby, gonna prep you now.” 

 

He bit his lip a little as he slicked up his fingers, smiling fondly as Frank got himself settled on his lap, eagerly, the younger lifted himself up a little to leave room for Gerard’s fingers and rested his hands on Gerard’s shoulders, grinning sleepily down at him. “Okay, Master. Ready.” Frank said with a smile, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Gerard’s lips. 

 

Gerard hummed softly and smiled against his lips as he kissed him deeper in response, resting one hand on Frank’s hip to steady him and moving the other to press his fingers between his cheeks, rubbing them against his entrance slowly at first. Frank seemed tempted to whine and press back against him but he stopped himself and just let himself relax instead, making a soft noise against his boyfriend’s lips. 

 

Sucking lightly on Frank’s lower lip, Gerard pushed a finger inside him slowly then once Frank was relaxed enough, which hadn’t taken long where the younger had only just woken up. So it was easy for Gerard to move his finger inside him, stretching him out ready for a second. Frank pulled away from his lips to let out soft breathy moans when Gerard added a second finger and scissored them a little before curling and uncurling them inside him. 

 

He knew he’d brushed them over Frank’s prostate when Frank let out a high pitched whine followed by a louder moan than before. “Is it there, puppy?” Gerard cooed, even though he knew the answer already, not bothering to wait for an answer before rubbing his fingers against that spot harder. Frank nodded desperately, gasping softly as he tightened his fingers on Gerard’s shoulders, unable to stop himself from pressing back against his fingers. 

 

“Yes, Master….fuck please.” Frank whined, squeezing his eyes shut, almost squirming on his fingers already. 

 

Gerard hummed softly and slid the hand on Frank’s hips down to wrap his fingers around the younger’s already leaking cock, stroking slowly as he leant forward to press open mouthed kisses to Frank’s jaw and neck, leaving small hickeys. “Mm, okay.” He hummed softly, pulling his fingers out and reaching for the lube once more but was stopped by Frank taking the bottle from him. He looked up at him, a tad confused, but Frank just shook his head. 

 

“Let me daddy.” He murmured before he put some on his hand and wrapped his fingers around Gerard’s cock, giving him a few slow strokes to slick him up, biting his lip as he looked down at him. Gerard smiled to himself and let his eyes fall closed as he let out a low moan, rocking up into his hand. 

 

“That’s good, sugar.” Gerard hummed softly, smiling as Frank stroked him for a moment longer than necessary until he got impatient again and pulled his hand away. 

 

“Mm, can I ride you now, Master?” Frank asked, wiping his hand on the sheets and looking down at Gerard as he got himself settled on his lap again, lining himself up ready. 

 

“Yeah, go on, Frankie.” Gerard hummed, nodding a little and moving a hand down to hold himself at the base so that Frank could like himself up and slowly sink down onto him. They both let out moans of their own; Gerard moaning at the feeling of Frank’s tight heat around him once more and Frank at the stretch and burn of Gerard’s cock inside him. They’d only been away from each other for two nights and it had been three nights since they’d last had sex; that wasn’t very long at all but it was still enough to make them both more sensitive than usual. Gerard moved his hands to Frank’s hips, holding on tight when Frank had bottomed out, biting his lip a little. 

 

“Fuck, sugar...so tight.” Gerard murmured, opening his eyes to look up at Frank who had closed his own, tipping his head back slightly as he gripped Gerard’s shoulders tightly. Frank didn’t speak just let out soft moans as he stayed still for a moment before he started to roll his hips slowly at first, biting his lip. The elder stayed still, just holding onto Frank’s hips at first, letting Frank do his own thing while he got used to the stretch. 

 

Eventually, Frank lifted himself up only to sink back down onto his cock, making them both moan softly. Gerard let Frank set his own rhythm for a moment, just laying back and enjoying the feeling of Frank bouncing on his cock slowly until he got tired of that and used his hands tight on Frank’s hips to guide him into a faster pace, pulling him back down onto his cock each time Frank lifted up as he rocked his own hips up, able to get deeper and go faster this way. Frank’s soft moans from before got louder as Gerard took control and moved him faster. God, Frank had missed this, even if it hadn’t been long; he loved the feeling of Gerard just taking control and manhandling him exactly how the elder wanted him, he loved how big his Master was and the drag of his cock each time Frank lifted himself up. 

 

“Fuck, Sir...please.” Frank whined out as he rocked his hips faster, bouncing on his lap and fucking himself on Gerard’s cock faster. 

 

Gerard knew what Frank wanted, letting out quiet grunts of his own as he thrust up into him harder, sliding his hands around to grab Frank’s ass, squeezing hard as he tried to find the perfect angle. He found it at the same time that he brought a hand back to slap Frank’s ass, causing Frank to cry out, followed by a loud gasp. Gerard smirked, knowing how much Frank liked to have his ass slapped, especially when he rode Gerard like this; Gerard loved it just as much, loved the noises it drew from his boyfriend and the way Frank tightened around him.

 

Letting out a low moan, Gerard kept up the hard and fast pace of his thrusts up into Frank, leaning up to kiss him heatedly, knowing that neither of them would last very long. The kiss was sloppy and muffled the sounds of Frank’s loud moans as he bounced on Gerard’s cock, his untouched dick leaking between them, he wouldn’t need to touch himself to come he knew that. Especially when Gerard slapped his ass again. Frank let out a loud whine, rolling his hips faster, his sweet spot getting hit each time Gerard thrust into him, making him moan loudly into the kiss. 

 

Eventually he had to pull away to breathe, both of them panting in between moans, the headboard banging against the wall with how fast they were moving. “Oh fuck...S-sir ‘m gonna come…” Frank moaned, arching his back and keeping his eyes closed; Gerard moaned softly as he looked up at him, biting his lip hard. 

 

“Yeah, go on, puppy.” Gerard groaned softly, digging his fingers into Frank’s ass as he squeezed harder, rocking into him harder as he felt himself getting close, trying to hold off so that Frank could come first. It didn’t take very long for Frank to come then; a couple more thrusts and he was gone, coming over both their stomachs. Gerard let out a low moan, rolling his hips up into him a few more times, his moans getting louder when he felt Frank tightening around him. That was enough to send him over the edge and he gripped Frank’s ass tighter as he came hard inside him. 

 

The two of them stayed there for a few minutes, both panting softly as they relaxed against each other. Gerard stayed inside him for as long as he could before he lifted Frank off of him, hissing quietly and setting Frank down next to him. The younger let out a quiet whine when Gerard pulled out but cuddled up to him immediately, snuggling up against his side. Relaxing and cuddling with Gerard after sex was Frank’s favourite thing; Gerard always stroked his hair gently as they both relaxed, cuddled up close to each other, both of them content to just lay there for ages even though they were both messy and getting sticky. They couldn’t lay there forever though and after they’d both come down, Gerard patted Frank’s head gently, “C’mon puppy. We gotta shower quick before we have breakfast.” He said softly, smiling fondly as Frank shook his head and nuzzled closer where his head was resting on Gerard’s chest. 

“Yeah baby, we gotta. I’ll make your favourite?” Gerard offered, stretching and letting out a soft noise as he did so before he moved to sit up. 

 

“Ugh, fine.” Frank whined, having no choice once Gerard had gotten up, besides no matter how much he liked the feeling of Gerard’s come leaking out of him and down his thighs, he knew it was gonna be uncomfortable once it dried. The elder chuckled at Frank’s laziness and reached over to ruffle his hair fondly. 

 

“Such a lazy puppy.” He chuckled, smiling softly at him before he turned away to reach for his underwear from the night before. 

  
“Mm, your lazy puppy.” Frank hummed, chuckling a little as he stretched and reached for his clip on ears that he’d taken off the night before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :D


End file.
